


A Little Imperio

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Imperius, Metamorphmagus, Unforgivable Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Umbridge lived by the Unforgivable Curses. Tonks would change that.





	A Little Imperio

A little Imperio and Tonks was forced into Umbridge's image. Umbridge had her way, albeit hampered by more resistance than usual from the Auror. Months ago Umbridge realised she was the only one who could satisfy herself. Months of Tonks's torture under the Imperioes, Scourgifies, and Obliviates. Umbridge followed her routine. Any means justified her ends. Raising her wand to Obliviate, she patted Tonks's cheek. Tonks grabbed Umbridge's wrist. Tonks would make Moody proud. Months of inexplicable terror around Umbridge. Then tonight. Tonks understood everything. So did Umbridge. Umbridge never had the whisper of a chance once Tonks fought back.

**Author's Note:**

> Tonks's metamorphmagus abilities have always felt like a Chekhov's gun that never went off in canon. This was an idea that kept returning.


End file.
